character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
|-|Base= |-|Plank-Ton= Summary Sheldon J. Plankton (born November 30, 1942), more commonly known as just Plankton, is Mr. Krabs' business rival. Plankton despises his rival Eugene Krabs for running a successful restaurant because his restaurant the Chum Bucket is unsuccessful. Plankton runs the restaurant alongside his sapient computer wife Karen, who is usually the source of his evil plans. He is one of the main antagonists of the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. He acts as the main antagonist of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the deuteragonist of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and the secondary antagonist of the upcoming film, The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge. In some episodes that mainly focus on Plankton, he is portrayed as an antihero rather than a villain. He is voiced by Mr. Lawrence and first appeared in the episode "Plankton!" His primary goal is to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and put Mr. Krabs out of business. Plankton succeeds at stealing it in the movie, but his goal of world domination is eventually thwarted by SpongeBob. In "Friend or Foe," it is revealed that Mr. Krabs and Plankton were best friends during their childhood, but a dispute over the Krabby Patty secret formula ended their friendship, meaning that Plankton had a part in the creation of the Krabby Patty. Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak, Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets | 9-B Name: Sheldon J. Plankton Age: 73 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Copepod 1st appearance: Plankton! Last appearance: N/A Friend: SpongeBob SquarePants (rarely), Patrick Star (rarely), Mr. Krabs (rarely), Squidward Tentacles (rarely), Dennis, Other Bikini Bottom villains and evil creatures, Denzel Crocker, Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, Dib Membrane, Man Ray (formerly), Jumbo Shrimp (possibly), Traloc, Beautiful Gorgeous, Nicolai Technus, Plankton's Cellmates ("Jailbreak!"), and Sandy Cheeks (rarely) Enemies: Mr. Krabs (arch-enemy), SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Patrick Star, King Neptune, Princess Mindy, Gary the Snail, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, E.M.I.L.P, Burger Beard the Pirate and Bubble Bass Species: Copepod Quote: "Felicitations, malefactors! I am endeavoring to misappropriate the formulary for the preparation of affordable comestibles! Who will join me?!" Origin: Plankton is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob series, and is always at odds with his longtime foe, Mr. Krabs. What he severely lacks in brawn, he more than makes up for in brains. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Plankton is as his name suggests, a tiny dark green-colored plankton who can fit in the palm of one's hand. He has stubby appendages and one yellow eye with a red pupil. He has two long, skinny antennae with small green spikes sticking out along them. He also has one black thick eyebrow. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click here to Reading. Info: Plankton has been shown to be very intelligent and has invented numerous things throughout the series, and he has skills & feats though he doesn't have powers. Plankton's HP: 60 Immune: Unknown Skills And Abilities 1. Reformation 2. Stealth Mastery 3. Inventing Skills 4. Toon Force 5. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 6. Weapon Mastery 7. Genius Intelligence 8. Skilled Scientist 9. Skilled Planning Plankton's Stats Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well.), Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets | Wall Level (Can break walls by punching them.) Speed: At least Below Average (Even while being far smaller than the main cast, he has been shown to be able to keep up with Spongebob.) | Superhuman (Can keep up with Invincibubble.) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below average, higher at his peak.| Class 25 (Lifted a large motorboat.) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak. Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets | Wall Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak, Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets | Wall Level Stamina: High Range: Less than a centimeter, higher with his equipment | Extended melee range via sheer size Standard Equipment: Varies based on the episode. Some of his inventions and gadgets include from Here and has few more including Imitation Krabs, Death Robot, and Color Nullifier. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Despite being incompetent and being consistently outsmarted by Mr. Krabs, Plankton is able to create all of his inventions including Baby gas, a color nullifier, a Sonic Cannon that destroys every known material in the universe, and Stench-vision goggles.) Key: Base | Plank-Ton Weakness Very small, extremely stubborn, very incompetent, has a lack of properly thinking a plan through at times. | The head is his weak spot. Overall Plankton is a evil scientist, he has his own inventions all his robots, gadgets, and devices. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Animals Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Weapon Masters